the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillian
Lillian ''(Real Birth Name: Matilda Melanie Lillian "Lily"), nicknamed '''Lily '''and known as '''Moira', was famous queen of Salskatra known for her wisdom and faith in the real God. She was also a prophet of that God in her time because people worshiped many other gods than that one. She was married to a Salskatran King - who was an angel - and was a mother of King Christian III. She had two daughters-in-law, first Blanche and second Amanda. She also had three grandsons, Cyrus, Damon and Marcus, and one granddaughter, Candice. She died in 1400, in the Battle of Salskatra, at the age of 45. There are 3 legends about her death. First one says that the King of Ghaltira came there and wanted to kill her because she cheated him with other man. Her army was with her and she went into the battle. When she got there, God talked to her and she understood the King wants to kill just her, not the hole her people so she commanded the army to go home and she went to the King alone where she was killed. Second legend says she believed in one God but the other gods were seeing it and they didn't like it so they came to her and possess her. She was still in hope and aware of one God and she didn't want to do anything to disrespect him so she hanged herself. God saw that and gave her the prize for her faith in Him. Third legend says she was having a wisdom as a gift from the God. However, her best friends - prophets, statesmans and ministers - never wanted her to become their Queen so they kept asking her some strange and mysterious questions how she would never answer it, but with the wisdom of God, every time she answered their questions. Her friends made a feast and started to make harder questions. Other day, they asked her if God exists and where? She answered one God really does exist and that exists everywhere. They need a prove to believe in her words. She went to the temple with them where she prayed for rain in the desert. Her friends didn't believe one God is going to set a rain in the desert, but after two days, it started to rain. They were stunned, but they still wanted to test their queen. One other day, they told her how that was easy because she was in the temple. They asked if God can hear her where nothing exists? She understood the question. They told her she must go into the desert all by herself. That was what she did, even she refused to take her lady-in-waiting with herself just to prove them God exists even there where nothing exists. But her enemies were following her and when she was praying to the God, they killed her. Later on, water started to come from the ground and plants started to grow. Plants killed her enemies too and from then, everyone believed in God. One story also says that plants were lillies and that God gave her the name 'Lillian'. Throughout The Ancients Series She as a character never appeared in the series, but she is mainly seen in flash-backs. She was also mentioned by both Damon and Marcus Belcher as they were studying the history of their family and their kingdom. From her they go their wisdom, courage and faith in God. Throughout The Return Series She was also mentioned by Damon, Marcus and Candice. They thought she is the problem of their cursed and that she was caring some curse in her blood that went into their blood. Throughout The Destiny Series Season Four Season Five Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Guardians Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Feelings Characters Category:Return Characters Category:Destiny Characters Category:Ancients Characters Category:Deceased Characters